1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline compounds. In other aspects, this invention relates to 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines, intermediates for the preparation of such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and pharmacological methods of using such compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first reliable report of the 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline ring system, Backman et al., J. Org. Chem. 15, 1278-1284 (1950), describes the synthesis of 1-(6-methoxy-8-quinolinyl)-2-methyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline for possible use as an antimalarial agent. Subsequently, syntheses of various substituted 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines have been reported. For example, Jain et al., J. Med. Chem. 11, pp. 87-92 (1968), has synthesized the compound 1-[2-(4-piperidyl)ethyl]-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline as a possible anticonvulsant and cardiovascular agent. Also, Baranov et al., Chem. Abs. 85, 94362 (1976), has reported several 2-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolines, and Berenyi et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 18, 1537-1540 (1981), has reported certain 2-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolines.
Certain antiviral 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin4-amines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338 (Gerster). These compounds are substituted on the 1-position by alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, acyloxyalkyl, benzyl, phenylethyl or substituted phenylethyl, and at the 2-position with hydrogen, alkyl, benzyl, or substituted benzyl, phenylethyl or phenyl. Furthermore, these compounds are known to induce interferon biosynthesis. Other antiviral 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines, substituted on the 1-position by alkenyl substituents, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,624 (Gerster).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,348 (Gerster) discloses 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines that are active as bronchodilators, such as 4-substituted 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines wherein the 4-substituent is, inter alia, hydrogen, chloro, alkylamino, or dialkylamino, and the 2-substituent is, inter alia, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, or alkanamidoalkyl. Said patent also discloses 3-amino and 3-nitro quinoline intermediates substituted at the 4-position by hydroxyalkylamino or cyclohexylmethylamino, and 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline N-oxide intermediates substituted at the 2-position with, inter alia, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, or alkanamidoalkyl.